


Gavin's American Arrival

by Mezareia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Flashbacks, Multi, Parental Abuse, xbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezareia/pseuds/Mezareia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.<br/>Story is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in many years... Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) .

The Achievement Hunters Crew leave the office after a long day at work.

“Guys, we are going out for a celebration supper! Everyone we’re going to the diner, we got reservations for 6pm.” Geoff announces loudly and proudly.

“What the hell could we be fucking celebrating? Did Ryan knock up his wife yet again…”Ray starts.

“No Ray, today is a huge anniversary you immigrant!” Michael says hitting his arm.

“Wait, is it some American holiday I have been missing all these years?” Ray asks with a thick layer of sarcasm.

Geoff just puts his hand over his face, Ray will figure out what it is when we get to the restaurant. They all cram into the company minivan that just barely seats six people and they park outside one of Gavin’s favorite restaurants.

“Aww guys, you didn’t have to….” Gavin starts.

“Gav, you didn’t think we would forget this special day, we have remembered it every year. Come on, let’s go in and eat.” Michael says as he laces his fingers with the Brits.

Their supper starts with a round of drinks for everyone aside from ray, who has a coke instead. The guys continue laughing and chatting until their food arrives.

“LLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEETSSSSSSSS EAT!” Ray says with enthusiasm as all the meals arrive on the table.

“I thought you ‘Retired’ from that.” Jack asks.

“I can still bring it out during special occasions…” Ray remarks.

“Wait! We have to do a toast before we eat….A Toast, to Gav’s six year American anniversary. Gavin, I am surprised they haven’t tried to fucking deport your goddamn English ass yet. You have become such an amazing pseudo-son to me and you have been a pleasure to have as an employee. Now we make the same prayer we make every fucking year, everyone join hands. Dear US Department of Homeland Security, please don’t fucking come and try to deport our Gavin away from us, no matter how much of a fucking idiot he is, he is our idiot and without him, who would make my coffee every morning and who would do the fucking Let’s Builds with me. Thank you for not taking him for six years…. Ok now let’s eat.” Geoff states as everyone toasts and starts eating their meals.

“Right, I did forget that was today. How did you guys even get Gavin to come here? He has just been there ever since I was in the company so I never really questioned it. “ Ray says as he pops a french fry into his mouth.

Gavin and Michael look at eachother,

“Uhh, it’s a long story. Gav, let’s tell it together, unless you don’t want him to know. I understand if you don’t want him to know, it does bring back some memories still doesn’t it?” Michael says as he grabs his boyfriend’s hand.

“Michael, there is no reason I can’t trust Ray to know. Everyone else knows and I would have told Ray sooner, it just never really came up in conversation. Alright Michael, you start.” Gavin explains.

“Alright, it starts about seven years ago around the day GTA 4 came out, I was just starting to do some projects here and there for Rooster Teeth. It was a bit after I moved into my first apartment.…” Michael starts

 

* * *

_Seven years ago_

_ Micheal’s POV _

_I turn on my new Xbox 360 that I bought for my apartment, all thanks to the amazing Geoff Ramsey . I am pretty much missing all my courses to do stuff for my friend’s company called Rooster Teeth. I put in my GTA 4 disk and hop onto my xbox live mode. Got to do my daily social interaction and rage out on some fucking noobs. I open the menu and see a vs with only one guy in it. I click the join button_

_“Hello.” A british voice says._

_“Hey.” I reply._

_“How is an American on here? It’s like the bloody morning there ain’t it ?” the boy says shocked._

_“I’m off today. I work for my friend and he gave me today off. I do have a course for my college in an hour, but I don’t feel like going. Come on let’s play.” I tell him just wanting to get my mind off of school._

_We start by playing some races where the British boy who I am assuming is named Gavin by his xbox name being Gavinofree. We keep playing yelling and raging at each other. I can hear his adorable little laugh and his accent isn’t that hard to get used to, it is almost soothing. Although there are so many random British insults he says that I clearly don’t get but I just shrug them off. I take another look at the clock and realize we have been playing together for hours. I pause the game when I hear someone on the other end of the British boy’s end._

_“DAVID! Get off that bloody machine right now! And I mean now you bloody pisspot!”_

_Wait what? His name is David, but his Xbox live name is Gavinofree._

_“I’ll be back soon.” David says as I hear him put his headset down._

* * *

 

**_ David’s POV _ **

**“David make me supper, god you had the whole day off your little intern job ! The least you could have bloody done is cook supper. By the way, my boyfriend is coming over tonight! I want you on your best behaviour. Now get cooking and I will be on my chair in the living room watching the tele.” Mom says with her fist in the air.**

**I start making the pasta and sauce when I see Mom’s boyfriend come in the front door.**

**“Seriously, you still have your fucking son here! I have fucking told you to get that bloody little pleb out of here! You clearly didn’t get the memo that my two fists gave you last time!” he says.**

**I just sigh and continue making supper, wishing I was in my room playing GTA or even at my internship. I honestly wish I was playing GTA with the American again. He probably quit the game by now and I will never see him again. I mean that’s what happens with most people in my life. I meet them and they either leave me or hurt me. I have one friend that I actually call a friend. His name is Dan and we went to College together. We both studied film and he and I do fun slow motion camera stuff when he has time which is not often lately but I mean I am often busy too. We made a YouTube channel and put up our content we called in double D totally not thinking of the boobs reference.**

**“David, get me a beer!” I hear Mom’s boyfriend yell from the living room.**

**I quickly rush to the garage and hand him his beer not expecting a slap on the cheek for not being ‘quick enough’. I feel the slap stinging my cheek while finishing the spaghetti.**

**“Alright supper is ready.” I tell them as I grab a plate of spaghetti and attempt to sneak down to my room.**

**“David, where the hell do you think you are going? You should stay down here and talk with us.”**

**“Just let him go up there Mary.” her boyfriend says as I quickly rush to my room.**

**I look at my screen and see he is still there waiting for me.**

**“Hey, sorry I took so long.” I tell him.**

 

* * *

 

_ Michael’s POV  _

_I debate telling David that I heard almost everything that his parents were saying. He has a ridiculously sensitive microphone. I wish I could tell him that I get how he feels. I use to have those kind of parents too until I met Geoff. Geoff basically took me in for a while, gave me a job at Rooster Teeth and gave me a few pay advances so I could get a small apartment right around the block form the rooster teeth headquarters._

_“It’s all good. I was just doing some stuff here.” I lie neglecting to tell him I could hear the entire conversation, minus the British slang words which most likely translate into some sort of insult in American. “Come on let’s do a mission together.” I tell him._

_We keep playing GTA until I hear footsteps outside his door. I can tell he heard it too._

_“Be right back.” he says. I know exactly what be right back is going to mean and I know it is not going to be a good thing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years from the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years... Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :) 
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years from the present.

**Seven years ago**

* * *

**David’s POV**

**“David! My god! I have never tasted such fucking undercooked pasta in my life!” Mom’s boyfriend says as he punches my arm, causing me to drop my plate shattering it into pieces. I rush to the closet to get the broom to pick up all the pieces. “Mary, your son has been just faffing about and he breaks one of your fucking plates, are you going to let him get away with that?” he starts.**

**“David, you are not allowed out for the next week other than to go to work! Got it!? You’re such a fucking idiot! Clean all the dishes and get James a beer, then you go to your room for the night!” Mom yells.**

**I stand at the sink just waiting for James to hit me once I deliver his beer to him. It is a vicious cycle of him or Mom getting mad and doing something. I just want to get out of this house, but I can’t. I am not paid enough as an intern to even try to get a flat. I can’t call the cops cause then I will be homeless and no one is going to take a 19 year old in their house. So I am trapped with nowhere to go.**

* * *

_Michael’s POV_

_I can feel tears coming down my face. I can remember when that was me. I hear what I assume is his dad yelling about undercooked spaghetti but the part that made me the angriest is when I hear something shatter. I just want to go to England and be able to comfort him. He sounds like an amazing guy who just had it rough. I sit waiting for him to get back, there is no way I am leaving him right now._

_I wait about a half hour until I hear a door slam and David sitting on his bed. We play for a few more hours exchanging very few words but just hearing him say anything is comforting to me._

_“Hey Michael, I am assuming your name is Michael from your Xbox live name, I am going to go to bed since I have to get up early for my internship. How about we play again tomorrow say around 2 your time?” David says._

_“Ok, I would love that. I will see you tomorrow GavinoFree.” I tell him with a huge smile appearing on my face._

_I turn off my xbox and I take a walk in my favorite park, just staring at the water trying to relax my mind. I just want to help him, I wish I could be his guardian angel like Geoff was for me._

_A few month has passed by with me and David doing the same thing almost every day. I just hide in the little unused room at Roosterteeth playing GTA from 2 until about 5 and then going home and playing until David gets tired. He still hasn’t explained his Xbox live name and the abuse from his parents still hasn’t stopped. I still haven’t told him that I can hear most of the abuse._

_Today was different, it was very different. I tell Geoff I am going to hide in my office and do some “work”. He just shrugs and smiles letting me go to play GTA in the office. I turn on my xbox and see that the game is not there waiting for me. That is weird, David always has the game set up with an invite pending for me. I quickly make a game and find Gavinofree in my friends list. That is so weird, it says he was last active last night, he hasn’t played Xbox for the entire day? He said he had today off. I send him the invite and I wait and wait and wait until about 5pm when I rush home and make a new game. I send the invitation still noting that he hasn’t logged on yet. I sit and wait until I realize it is about 11pm here and I have to be up early for my mandatory classes that Geoff has been forcing me to attend._

_“Michael, you need to stay in school until you graduate or until I can get you a secure spot in the office ok. Go to your classes for god sake!” I can hear Geoff saying._

_I turn off my xbox and I stay up all night playing out possible reason David didn’t log on. The next morning I head to class and then go over to the roosterteeth office to do some work, carefully making sure I could be alone in my little office by 2pm to wait for David to log on. I stare at the clock waiting for 2pm. I log on and create a game I click on the invite button and look for Gavinofree._

_Gavinofree, last activity 36 hours ago._

_I send the invitation and I sit and wait._

_“Come on David! Get on your fucking Xbox NOW!” I rage. I hear Geoff enter the office._

_“Michael what’s wrong?” Geoff says sounding concerned closing and locking the door. He sees a few tears fall from my eyes. He puts his arms around me and I feel a little bit of comfort. “Did your family try to contact you again?” Geoff asks. I shake my head. “Michael, calm down. What is bothering you, I can tell you are not just raging at a game.”_

_“I am such an idiot! Everytime I find someone I care about, I lose them! David is gone! He hasn’t been on in 36 whole hours.” I rage._

_“Wait now, who is David? I just need you to explain everything to me.” Geoff says trying to calm me down._

_“David is just like me Geoff. He is stuck in an abusive household and he hasn’t been on in 36 whole hours! So many thing can be wrong. I am scared. I just want to hear his British voice in my headset again.” I tell him._

_“Sounds like you really care about him don’t you? I am going to order some pizza and we can chill in the office and take a breather ok.” Geoff says as he dials for a pizza._

_The pizza arrives and Geoff and I start talking about David._

_“So he is British and he loves video games and he has an internship somewhere but I can never catch the name with his accent. He does stuff with slow motion cameras but he doesn’t really get paid to be an intern.”_

_“Hmmm that sounds like a really fun guy. What do you guys play together?” Geoff asks._

_“Mostly GTA. Geoff can I tell you something that I haven’t told anyone.” I ask nervously._

_“Michael, you can tell me anything and it is safe with me.”_

_“I like him, like I like him like him.” I say blushing a little._

_“Oooo this clearly a boy I am going to have to meet with my shotgun hidden behind my chair.” Geoff giggles trying to take my mind off of the fact that David still hasn’t logged on yet._

_I just try munching on some more of my pizza until Geoff drives me home.  I rush to my xbox and I log into my account and search for Gavinofree._

 

_Gavinofree, last activity 48 hours ago._

_Come on David! Just log on! I don’t care if you play with me or not, I just want you to log on so I know you are ok. I flop onto my bed and I try to sleep, trying not to imagine the possible scenarios David is going through._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years before the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years... Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :) Still working on an uploading schedule. If all goes well, it will be twice a week.

 

* * *

**David’s POV**

**I wake up with a pounding headache, what the hell, where am I? I see a nurse enter the room. I look at her confused and lost.**

**“Doctor, we have a response from Mr. Free. Hello Gavin.” the nurse says.**

**“Ummm I’m David.” I tell her.**

**“Honey, that is your middle name sweetie, how about you try following this light for me love.” the nurse says as she shines a bright flashlight in my eyes getting me to follow the light. “Alright now I am going to ask you some questions. What is your name?”**

**“My name is Gavin, but I go by David.” I answer**

**“How about your age?”**

**“19. Why are you asking me these questions, why am I here.”**

**“Alright Mr. Free you were here because someone called 911 and saw you hit your head on something. From what I can tell you are not suffer from a concussion, but we were keeping you in here for a couple days because your body has been showing signs of lack of sleep and we have noticed a fair bit of bruising. You probably feel a headache right now but everything is fine now. I seen your mother and she said that she wouldn’t be off work until later and so she deemed it fitting that one of us will drive you home. It is a tad bit unconventional. I immediately freeze and think of Michael. Holy shit! I haven’t been on Xbox in 2 whole days,  does Michael think I hate him and that I don’t care about him! He must be so worried.**

**“Excuse me miss, what time is it?” I ask.**

**“It is about 7:30 pm. I will drive you home very shortly. I just have to get your meds from the doctor. They are sleeping pills for you to help you get better sleep.” the nurse says as she goes to see a doctor.**

 

* * *

_Michael’s POV_

_Ok this is it, I am going to take a few notes in these class and rush home to my Xbox box. If David doesn’t come on tonight, I might as well give up on him but then I start to think. How can I give up on him when Geoff never gave up on me? He came to see me every day, no matter how tired, hurt, and depressed I was. I sit in my classes barely paying attention. After my last class is over, I race home to my Xbox. I never go into the office on Wednesdays since I have such a late day of classes. I open GTA online as fast as I can waiting for 2pm to roll around. I quickly check the profile of Gavinofree_

 

_Gavinofree, last activity 67 hours ago_

 

_I_ _go to my kitchen to grab a coke from the fridge while I am waiting for David. I rush back to my Xbox when I hear a notification alert. I see an alert to play vs with my British best friend Gavinofree. I choke back my tears of joy as I click accept._

_“Hey Micoool.” he says in his adorable British accent._

_“Hey David, I missed you the past couple days.” I tell him._

_“Can we just not talk about it Michael?” he says harshly._

_“Ok. if you do want to talk about it, you can talk to me.” I tell him to be assuring._

_“I just don’t want to talk about it Michael, Come on, let’s do a mission.” David says, clearly deflecting the tension from whatever caused him to be absent for 2 whole days._

_We keep playing until I hear a door slam and David sigh._

_“Are you ok David?” I ask as I hear a knock on his door._

_“Be right back.” he rushes as I hear his door shut and I cover my mouth to hear what will be said next._

* * *

 

**David’s POV**

**“YOU idiot! Do you realize how suspicious that was! You could have had the cops here! You are very lucky mister that the docs passed it all off on the fall that you had! What do you have to say for yourself huh! What made you fall and hit your head? And don’t even think about hiding them pills from me! You know those will sell for such a pretty penny on the market.” Mum starts.**

**I don’t know what made me build up a bit of courage to do this, but I did it anyway,**

**“Mum if you and James did bloody hit me, the cops wouldn’t be as suspicious did you ever fucking think of that you bloody prik.”**

**“David, you don’t sass me like that! I am your mother! I can do as I desire. You are damn lucky that James is working the late shift tonight!” she says as she holds me against the wall and lets me go. “Get me them drugs NOW! And then you can go off and do whatever the hell you do normally, but just you watch tomorrow boy! You know that James is off all day and he is coming for dinner tomorrow.” she explains as I get the pills out of my jacket pocket and hand them to her. After she leaves I put my headset back on.**

**“I’m back” I say to Michael clearly shaken up. Should I tell him? Do I honestly trust a guy I met on Xbox live a few months ago with this painful reality? I didn’t even tell him about being gay. Come to think of it I haven’t told anyone about that yet.**

 

* * *

 

_Michael’s POV_

_I can hear him and his mother bickering and it is making me so angry that I can’t be there to help him. I can tell I am get very angry and I start thinking about the method Geoff taught me to calm down._ _“1_ _,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10” I count slowly noting that I was not getting less angry. How can such an amazing innocent boy be tortured so much yet and be able to hide it so well. I know I was good at hiding it, but Geoff saw through me right away. He knew from the first few times he met me. Geoff is one of those people who can see through everyone and get to their heart. I am debating letting Geoff meet David in person. Would Geoff be mean to him? Come on Michael, there is no way Geoff would be mean to him, not someone who Geoff know I care about so much._

_“YOU idiot! Do you realize how suspicious that was! You could have had the cops here! You are very lucky mister that the docs passed it all off on the fall that you had! What do you have to say for yourself huh! What made you fall and hit your head? And don’t even think about hiding them pills from me! You know those will sell for such a pretty penny on the market.” I hear his mother yells._

_Wait hold it, he was in the hospital those 2 whole days, and what did they do to him. It doesn’t surprise me that his mother is obsessed with money and drugs considering how she treats a boy who has an intern ship and can actually make a name for himself._

_“Mum if you and James did bloody hit me, the cops wouldn’t be as suspicious did you ever fucking think of that you bloody prat.” I hear David’s accented voice say._

_OH NO! David, I wouldn't have taunted her like that, it makes it worse but I am glad that he is standing up for himself._

_I hear him russeling around and hand his mom the drugs and he puts his headset back on._

_“I’m back.” he says sounding a bit nervous which is pretty normal considering. He goes silent for a few minutes before I hear his quiet voice come back “Michael, can I talk to you about something?” he asks as we finish the mission._

_“Sure.” I tell him giving him a smile he sadly can’t see._

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years before the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of notes, so many i will have them at the end and the beginning.
> 
> My first fic in many years... Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :) 
> 
> I have finalized a current upload schedule 
> 
> It will be Wednesdays and Saturdays. 
> 
> AND I also have another announcement. 
> 
> I am currently working on a second story. For now this one will be up on Wednesdays and Saturdays but when the new one is ready to be uploaded, one will upload on Wednesday and one on Saturday.

**David’s POV**

**I take a deep breath and I can feel a nervousness come over me. Come on David, you can fucking do this! This is a guy who you will never met ever and who doesn’t know anyone you know. “I want to tell you something, something I haven’t told anyone else yet because I am not ready to tell my family or anyone else yet.” I start. I hear silence on the other end. I can tell he is waiting for me to say it. “I just needed to get it off of my chest. Michael I hope that you don’t think of me differently when I tell you this. If you don’t want to be my friend afterward, I can totally get it.” David starts.**

* * *

_Michael’s POV_

_Omg, I know exactly where this is going. I know exactly what he is going to say. He is acting the same as I was when I told Geoff.._

* * *

**David’s POV**

**“I’m not like most boys Michael, I like boy the way most boys like girls. I am gay.” I tell him quietly praying my mother doesn’t hear.**

**“David, don’t worry about it. I happen to like boys and girls all the same….Come on sappy hour is up, let’s do some high-speed chases.” I admit to him.**

* * *

_Michael’s POV_

_David and I play Xbox until David says he has to get some sleep since he has to go to internship early tomorrow. We both log off and I instantly call Geoff realizing it is only about 6 pm and I still haven’t eaten yet. I grab my phone and dial Geoff’s number._

_“Geoff, how busy are you?” I ask sounding way too excited._

_“Not really busy debating where to get supper for tonight.” Geoff replies._

_“Can you come get me? I have so much to tell you.” I tell him not explaining a single thing._

_“Ok Michael someone has clearly taken one of his happy pills. I’ll be over in a few.” Geoff says as I hear him turn over his engine and hang up. Minutes later I hear the buzzer of my apartment go off as I rush to the door._

_“Ok Michael, what the hell is wrong with you. You haven’t stopped smiling since I got here. Yesterday you looked like you got hit by bus and now you look so happy, I am not complaining by any means. Did you eat supper yet?” he asks. I shake my head and we head to the car to this little diner. We both grab a seat and Geoff immediately starts at me_

_“What is it you called me about? Did you take a happy pill because you were so depressed about David? I am so lost Michael.”_

_“Geoff, I am happy because I am just so fucking happy. David came back online today! The reason why he was gone for 2 days, was not a happy reason but I am trying to push that aside right now because he told me something, something I was so happy to hear him say.” I start_

_“Michael, just tell me already!”_

_“He is gay Geoff. He is into boys and not girls which is making me falling for him so much harder knowing that him and I could work.”_

_“Michael, I hate to burst your bubble a tad but you realize he is an entire ocean away from you, but I can totally get on board with you liking him, provided that I get to meet him very soon. I am like your Dad that doesn’t let you date any girl or boy without them passing the shotgun test. Mind you David is rather lucky because I don’t think they made a shotgun shell that can cross the Atlantic ocean yet, but if I can get my hands on a nuclear missile I could maybe make that work.” Geoff jokes._

_“You will get to meet my crush one day Geoff, I don’t know when, but it will be soon.” I tell him._

_We both sit at the table eating while chatting about things and the development of Roosterteeth. Geoff says that they are gaining a following and getting a bit more popular on the internet. We finish supper and he drives me to my apartment. I walk into my apartment and I feel a wave of pure anger hit me like a wall of bricks. How can his mom do this to him!? I feel hot tears of anger fall as I start to punch my pillow. How can a boy I have met on Xbox live have such an impact on my life? I just want to help him but I can’t and it is making me so angry seeing him like this. I hear someone opening my apartment with a key. I grab a heavy book as a weapon, putting it down when I hear the familiar voice of Geoff Ramsey._

_“Michael! I came to bring back your phone that fell out in my car. Come here. I know you are mad, anger, hurt, annoyed and feel like you can do nothing for David. I know how you are feeling. I felt the exact same way when I was working on getting you out of your house. Right now, there is not too much you can do but be a distraction for him. Michael, grab some stuff, you can stay with me and the family tonight.” Geoff says as he takes me into a comforting hug._

_I grab the essentials and my school stuff as I lock my door and get into Geoff’s car once again driving towards the house that I virtually called home a couple years ago. I walk in the door and I am greeted by Griffin with a 1 year old Millie in her arms._

_“Michael. I haven’t seen you in a long time.” she says as she hands Millie to Geoff pulling me into a welcoming hug._

_I look at Millie in the eyes and I can’t help but think that this little girl is never going to see the same horrors I did. I let a tear of happiness fall from my eyes as I hold onto her. This is the blessing I never got to meet. I give her a small kiss on her forehead as I give her back to Griffin._

_“Michael, it’s ok to cry. I know seeing her is emotional for you. Griffin and I are going to make you one of the biggest promises we ever made in our lives. We will never let her feel like you did.” Geoff says as he puts his hand on my shoulder._

_I was in a dark place when Millie was born. I was in a care system for teenagers. I know Geoff would have taken me but they wouldn’t let anyone take me until I “got my anger in check”. Geoff would come see me all the time, bringing me food and lots of words of encouragement. I owe Geoff so much that I have never been able to give back. Geoff gives me a smile._

_“She is beautiful Griff. She is going to be an amazing little girl.” I tell her as I sit down with Geoff on the couch._

_“I’m just going to put her to bed and then we can maybe watch a movie or something.” Griff says as she walks away with little Millie. I nod in agreeance, not caring what we do. I just don’t want to let my mind wander._

* * *

**_David’s POV_ **

**_I stare at my ceiling counting any and everything, trying to fall asleep so I can at least go to my internship in the morning. I know that it is over in a month and then I am home 24/7 until the next person picks me as their new intern, but who the fuck is going to pick me. I can’t imagine anyone is going to hire me with the bad review this company is going to give me considering my bad attendance record. Why can’t I get out of here? They are ruining not just my present but my future with all this time missed. I feel a stream of tears falling down my face as I sob into my pillow. I stare at the ceiling for a while debating logging on to Xbox to talk to Michael. Then I start to think about the man named Michael. Could I tell him everything? Would he laugh at me and call me stupid? Or would telling him actually help me? I lie awake, staring at the ceiling until I look at the clock and realize it is already 6am. Guess I  didn't get any sleep last night._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)   
> To make sure everyone has read this!!!!
> 
> I have finalized a current upload schedule 
> 
> It will be Wednesdays and Saturdays. 
> 
> I also have another announcement. 
> 
> I am currently working on a second story. For now this one will be up on Wednesdays and Saturdays but when the new one is ready to be uploaded, one will upload on Wednesday and one on Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years before the present.
> 
> Not alot of action this chapter, but it is important development for the rest of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years... Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays and Saturdays.
> 
> Also I am currently working on a second story. For now this one will be up on Wednesdays and Saturdays but when the new one is ready to be uploaded, one will upload on Wednesday and one on Saturday.

**David’s POV**

**I get out of bed, grabbing a long sleeve shirt, for obvious reasons, a tie and pants. What in the hell am I going to tell them this time? Do I tell them I got the flu? It is about the best thing I could think of with my tired brain. I roam into the kitchen making a coffee and pouring a bowl of cereal realizing I didn’t have milk in it halfway through. I grab a couple pieces of bread and smear a layer of peanut butter on it for my “lunch”, which I won’t get to have until I get on the tube home. I grab a granola bar and I rush out the door with my coffee in a travel mug and a jacket in hand. The ride on the tube was nice. It is my favorite place to sit and think unless I am next to a chatty man, then it is very annoying. I take a seat near the back and I start thinking about Michael again. David, how can you actually trust a guy whose face you have never seen in your life? Should you try to video chat with him on Skype? It is a pretty new thing, but it is worth a try if he has a webcam.  Does he even have a webcam? So many questions that my tired brain couldn’t concentrate on right now. I can talk to him about it tonight, if I can even log on tonight. I can only imagine Mum is going to have me running off my feet, carrying out James’ every desire. I try to forget about the future as I hear my stop called. I rush out of the tube and I go to the office. I stop in my boss’ office when I see him smiling.**

**“David, excellent timing. I saw the stuff you shot last with the slow motion camera. Cameron edited it together while you were gone. You have a real future with it. ” he says.**

**“I am glad you enjoyed it Sir.”**

**“I got a deal for you, I can hire you for two months. Sadly, after that I will have to let you go, but I will give you a good review for the next guy, How does that sound?” my boss says.**

**I look at him dumbfounded. “Yes, I will take it.” I tell him, not caring what I would be doing. That will keep me working until January and then I have to figure out something. Maybe I can try getting a job at a store or something and move to a cheap flat with the money I get, but where can I hide it? I can’t put it in the bank since Mum drains that into hers. David, let’s not think of that right now. You have work to do.**

* * *

_Michael’s POV_

_I wake up to the smell of pancakes and sausage. I put on some clothes, realizing I am not in my own bed. I follow my nose to the kitchen where I see Griffin making pancakes and Geoff cutting up a small pancake and a couple sausage into small pieces for Millie who was happily sitting in her highchair._

_“Good morning Michael. There is lots here. ” Griffin says as she puts the last pancake on the plate._

_I grab two plates and I put a plate down in front of Geoff who seemed to be finishing murdering a pancake into the tiniest size pieces possible._

_“Thanks Michael. We didn’t wake you up for classes since your school is currently experiencing a busted pipe in the basement. I took the day off cause I needed a breather. The guys at Rooster teeth are amazing but some days you need a break from them and I had no content booked for today.” Geoff says as he pours a glass of orange juice._

_I start eating and I can’t help but smile at little Millie. She is throwing her pancake everywhere including in Geoff’s face._

_“Looks like Millie wanted to share some with Daddy.” Griffin says laughing._

_I finish eating and Geoff and I head over to the Xbox to play for a bit._

_“What do you want to play?” Geoff asks._

_“Anything but GTA, that is David and I’s thing.” I tell him as we choose some racing game. We were on Millie duty since Griffin is gone to the store._

_“So have you thought of anything you can do for him yet?” Geoff asks pausing the game knowing he hit a sore spot._

_“I don’t know Geoff, what can I do? He is in England, I am in Texas! He hasn’t even told me about it yet. The only reason I know is cause his mic is super sensitive and it picks up on the slightest noises. Geoff, he was in the hospital and that is why he wasn’t online in two days. It is serious.” I tell him._

_“Well you know you can’t officially do anything until he tells you about it. My hands were tied for a long time with you. I couldn’t help you at all. I would see you when I was around town and I knew he was hurting you but I couldn’t help you since you hadn’t told me. Now I am going to tell you, it is going to be a rough next bit. He is just as, if not more, scared than you were. We can’t call the police since we don’t live over there. I mean you are just going to have to try to convince him to call the cops once he has solid evidence. I am going to try and work on something Michael.” Geoff says trying to help me figure out a solution._

_“Geoff, what if he never tells me? What if I continue hearing it and never able to fix it. I can hear it in his voice, he is hurting and I know he can’t be sleeping. That was one of the worse things for me. My brain would be too exhausted to fight back.”_

_“Well what did you do when you couldn’t sleep Michael?” Geoff asks._

_“I told myself funny jokes to comfort myself.” I admit._

_“You are an interesting one Michael. I have some good news for you Michael but I first need to ask you a few questions.  Have you have requested your loan for next semester yet?” Geoff asks._

_“Sh…Shoot! I have to do that.” I say forgetting Millie is on the floor playing with her toys._

_“Do you honestly like going to school?” Geoff asks._

_“Fudge no! It sucks in there, it is so boring I want to die.” I reply._

_“Ok third and final question. How would you like to have a full time job at Rooster Teeth starting around Christmas time?” Geoff asks clearly knowing the answer._

_“Are you serious!? Yes! Yes I would. I don’t even care if I am editing or something.” I tell him._

_“Ok. I will think of you when I do my hiring.” he laughs clearly knowing I have the best chance to get the job. “I think we have the perfect job for you, but you will have to wait and find out what it is.”_

_The rest of the morning flies by as we play games and I start thinking about having a job at Rooster Teeth.  This can’t be real. I can have a secure spot in the place that makes me the most happy.  I just think about the happiness I am feeling and realize that no matter how happy I am that David is not going to be happy tonight. He is going to stay up all night staring at the ceiling counting dots on the ceiling and getting frustrated that he can’t fall asleep. I look at the clock and see it is about 1pm._

_“I am going to start walking home.” I say to Geoff as I pack up my stuff._

_“I can drive you back. Griff will be home in a few minutes I am sure, and I have to drop some stuff at the office anyway.” Geoff says as Griff comes in the door._

_Geoff and I both leave and he drops me off at home knowing why I am so anxious to get home. I know he knew that when I would go to my space in the Rooster Teeth that I sure as hell wasn’t working._

_I rush up to my apartment and turn on my Xbox waiting for David to log on._

* * *

**David’s POV**

**I get home after work and I just want to relax in a chair. My muscles are sore from lifting all the camera supplies and resting a heavier camera on my shoulder all day. I hear Mum and James come in the house after me.**

**“Oh goodie! The little weak pleb is here. You could have gotten your Mum and I in serious trouble you know. Oh I just love it when you are dressed so nerdy like that. What is the nerdy little baby going to do huh. Are you going to try to hide in your room? You know that naughty little boys like you need to be punished. I got something perfect for you. You are going to be my personal buddy all night long. You are not leaving my sights until I say you can go to bed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years... Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays and Saturdays.
> 
> Also I am currently working on a second story. For now this one will be up on Wednesdays and Saturdays but when the new one is ready to be uploaded, one will upload on Wednesday and one on Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years before the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years... Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> Also I am currently working on a second story. This one will be up on Wednesdays and the other will be posted on Saturdays.
> 
> Update: My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264

* * *

_Michael’s POV_

_I turn on my Xbox, waiting for David to come online. I keep my eyes glued to the TV when I realize he isn’t coming on. I wait for hours just moving to get food and drinks. I start to let my mind wander but I grab a book to avoid it. I wait a few more hours until I see him log on. He invites me into a game but immediately pauses it._

_“David, are you ok?” I ask_

_“I am fine Michael!”  he snaps._

_Well that is clearly a lie. He never snaps like that.  I just remain silent and I hear him wincing._

_“David, you sound like you are hurting, are you sure you are ok?” I ask._

_I hear silence on the other end of the line, I wait patiently for David to say even a word._

_“Michael, I don’t want to talk about it. Can we just play a game or something?” he says as he unpauses the game._

_I silently sigh and we start playing. We make simple small talk when he starts getting nervous._

_“Why are you nervous David?” I ask._

_“I want to ask you something, but I have no idea what to say. Michael, I want to see you. Do you have Skype?” he asks sounding scared._

_“Actually, yeah I do.” I tell him as I give him my username._

_I can hear him shuffle around slightly and within three minutes I had a new friend request. I add him quickly and I see him quit the game on Xbox._

_I see his username is the same as on the Xbox._

**Gavinofree: It is late here, I had to get off my Xbox.**

_Me: I figured. You probably have to go to sleep soon?_

**Gavinofree: yeah I guess I do. I have to be up early tomorrow.**

_Me: you can go to bed if you want._

**Gavinofree: Alright Goodnight Michael. : )**

_I see his bubble go from online to offline and I realize how much I want to see him and meet him. I feel a big trust building between David and I. I see his profile picture and I see it is not a picture of him. I put my head to the pillow and I try to fall asleep._

* * *

**David’s POV**

**I lied to Michael. I won’t sleep tonight.. I can feel all the aches and pains running through my body. I can feel my blood boiling in anger but then realizing anger is not going to help me in this situation. I put my head on my pillow and I try to keep my eyes closed but there is no success. I feel my head start to spin and I just stay on my pillow, too scared and in too much pain to try and get up. I let my thoughts take over my mind.**

**Why do I even bother to do anything? Why am I even keeping this internship when I know there is nothing out there for me? I am going to be cooped up in here after it anyway. There no way I am going to get a job that pays well enough to get out of here. I move slightly causing tears to start falling from my eyes. I have no idea when I fell asleep, but I did get a little bit of sleep. I open my eyes and my body feels like lead. I start debating going to work, even if I would be hours late. I can’t let my co-workers see me like this, what can I say? Oh hey I was beaten outside of the club. There is no way they would buy it.  I turn on my computer and realize it is about one in the afternoon but I see Michael is online on Skype. How can he even be awake right now? Isn’t it only like 7 in the morning? I send him a quick message.**

**Me: What are you doing up so early?**

_Michael: I was going to go to class but it is cancelled cause of a pipe leak._

**Me: Do you wanna chat for a bit?**

_Michael: Sure. Just give me a few._

 

* * *

 

_Michael’s POV_

_I debating saying no but I know I can’t. I hate lying to him and by extension Geoff about not going to class. I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on school anyway. I get out of my pyjamas and into some nicer clothes in case my webcam decides to actually work for once. I put my beanie on to cover my horrible bed hair.  I turn on my skype and he calls me and I get to see his face. One thing I have learned today is that David is so beautiful even on his tired and bruised face. You can see a few bruises on his cheek and you can see that his eyes were red from lack of sleep. His blondish hair parted to the side with pieces of his hair falling in his face._

* * *

_David’s POV_

_I call Michael and I get so distracted by his beautiful face. I see bits of his curly red hair peeking out from under his hat. I see his cute glasses on his face. I see his beautiful smile with his white teeth that are pretty straight. I notice a scar peeking out through his red curls. “You look pretty good for just getting out of bed.” I tell him just staring at his smile._

_“You look pretty good too. I would put ice on the bruises on your face, you don’t want to damage the hardware.” Michael says._

_Oh shit, I forgot about those being visible. “I’ll be right back.” I tell him as I head to the kitchen to get some ice. I walk back to my room as fast as my body will allow me. The ice on the bruises is very cold but also helped. How the fuck does he know so much about bruises._

_“So what happened that made you get those shiners.” Michael says._

_I can feel myself getting tense and hot. What can I tell him? What crazy lie can I come up with this time as to why there are a few bruises on my face? Well I could just try to deflect it_

_“Umm Michael it is something you probably wouldn’t understand.” I tell him._

_“Try me David.”  he says taunting me._

_I take a deep breath in and out…._

* * *

**Michael’s POV**

**I see tears falling down his face. “Promise you won’t laugh at me?” he says.**

**“Of course I won’t laugh at you David.”  I see a worry in his eyes. Come on David, please just tell me the news that I already know.**

**“I fell up the stairs and hit my face on the top stair.” he says. I don’t know what comes over me but I just lose it**

**“David, I know! I know how you got those bruises on your face and everywhere else. I know what happens to your every night! I know where you were 2 days ago! I know pretty much everything!” I scream at him with anger that he is lying to me.**

**I see his face look at me with pure fear and anxiety. He goes pale. Shit! Did I actually say all those things out loud! I can feel my breathes quickening and my head spinning. I am panicking, and I know it. I can feel the hot tears building in my eyes. I immediately hang up and I grab my cellphone dialing Geoff’s number.**

**“Geoff!” I scream.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years... Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Also I am currently working on a second story. This one will be up on Wednesdays and the other will be posted on Saturdays.
> 
> Update: My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years before the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Canada Day! I am a Canadian and to celebrate Canada Day, I am going to post a new chapter of each one of my stories today :O :). So from me to you, wither you are Canadian or not, Happy Canada Day :) 
> 
> Side note: Yes a chapter will also be uploaded tomorrow since it is Wednesday. 
> 
> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264

**David’s POV**

**Why the fuck did he hang up on me! He hates me doesn’t he? Why the hell did he sound so angry! Is it because I lied to him or is there something the red hair angry fluff ball is not telling me? His face got so red and flustered. How the hell does he know the whole story? I don’t get it. I mean I guess I kinda deserve his anger in a way since I did lie to him. He probably hates me now and I will never see his adorable curls and face ever again. GODDAMIT DAVID! WHY I AM SUCH A SCREWUP!**

 

* * *

 

_Michael’s POV_

_I hear him hang up and within 5 minutes I hear him banging on my door opening it with the spare key._

_“Michael, what’s wrong buddy?” he says as he puts me in his arms guiding me towards the couch._

_“I’M A FUCKING IDIOT WHO RUINS EVERYTHING! I DON’T EVEN DESERVE A PERSON LIKE YOU! I AM GOING TO RUIN YOUR LIFE JUST LIKE I RUIN EVERYONE ELSE’S!”_

_“Michael Jones! Stop with that right now. Come on let’s count to 10. 1,2,3,4,5..”_

_“Geoff! COUNTING ISN’T GOING TO FUCKING FIX THIS!”_

_“Michael, listen to me. You are not going to be able to fix anything when you are this worked up. Come on, just count it out and take deep breaths.” Geoff says as we both start counting and Geoff starts slowly rocking me back and forth. I feel my breathing slowing down and I start feel relaxed, forgetting how many time we counted to 10._

_“Now Michael, what happened?” Geoff asks._

_“I fucked up! David lied to me about his situation which made me really angry and then I just lost it. I don’t know why my brain did it, but I told him that I knew. I told him that I knew he was in the hospital and everything! Geoff I am an idiot who probably lost him. I was supposed to be there for him but I just ended up fucking him over with my stupid anger.” I tell him feeling the rage building back up. I hear Geoff counting and I once again start to count with him._

_“Michael, listen. You need to just give yourself some time and then you go right online with him and you apologize for getting angry. I know that your anger is not something you can easily control. How about you come to the office with me? I really don’t want to leave you here by yourself and you will feel better getting outside.” Geoff says as he gets off the couch. We go to his truck and we head to the office that is currently an apartment. I see the few people that created Rooster Teeth in the conference room talking._

_“Geoff, did I call you when you were in a meeting?” I ask sounding guilty._

_“Yeah, but don’t worry about it. The guys in there know how important you are to me. How about you go into the little computer office and play some games or something.  I will be in later.” Geoff says as he goes back into the conference room._

_I see Gus, Griffin, and Burnie wave at me with smiles on their faces as everyone starts talking again. I see a larger man with a rather long ginger beard and rectangle glasses. I can tell he is sweating and he is really nervous. What could be making him so nervous? I see Geoff get up next to him as they start putting words on the board like achievements and Xbox and stuff. What the hell is Geoff and this guy doing?  I head to the office and I see Gavin is offline. No shock there, why do I even expect that he would be online after what I did to him._

_“Umm I’m sorry who are you?” a man with blondish brown hair says._

_“Umm….ehh….I’m Michael.” I tell him._

_“Hmmm I have never seen you here before, then again I only started about a week ago. The name is Ryan Haywood. I am here working with the Red vs. Blue team. Any idea where they are right now?” he asks._

_“Umm they are in a meeting right now.” I tell him._

_“You a huge Xbox guy?” he asks._

_“Well yeah, not many people in this office aren’t Xbox people…”_

_“Meh, I am a PC guy. Can I play with you for a bit while I wait for their meeting to be over?”_

_“Sure, I guess so, what do you play? “_

_“You got GTA up, might as well do that.” he shrugs._

_I hesitate as I sign in and start playing 2 player with him. It is not quite the same as if I was playing with David but it was still pretty fun. Ryan seems like more of a shoot now ask questions later kind of guy._

_“What the fuck Ryan! GOD DAMIT! YOU FUCKING BLEW ME UP!” I yell with a slight laugh afterwards._

_After about an hour of GTA rage later, I hear Geoff come into the office to see me and Ryan playing GTA. I see a weird twinkle in Geoff’s eye._

_“Hi Ryan, I see you have met Michael. They are looking for you in the conference room for the Red vs Blue meeting.” Geoff says as he sits next to me._

_“We heard you raging all the way from in the conference room.” Geoff says laughing a little._

_“Oh shit! Sorry Geoff.” I say blushing in embarrassment._

_“Don’t worry about it. It really helped sell my new project idea that will be starting production in January. I got one of my ideas officially approved by Burnie and Gus today.” Geoff says smiling ear to ear._

_“No way dude, that’s awesome!” I tell him_

_“And it is a perfect opportunity to get you into Roosterteeth. It is a new series we are going to pilot called Rage Quit. It is a show where we get someone to play games that are kinda irritating and we let them rage. It will take a fair bit of editing so we want to find someone who can play the games as well as edit the videos. I know you can do the raging and the editing. You technically have to give a resume into Burnie, Gus and I and do a sort of audition thingie, but they told me I get to choose who gets hired and you got a particular advantage.” Geoff says._

_“Wait, so what you are saying is that I can get hired to play games and edit videos all day?”_

_“Is that not what I just explained.” he says mocking me._

_“When the fuck can do this audition shit?” I ask._

_“Well we are going out tonight for drinks, but anytime tom_ orrow ma _ybe since Red Vs Blue will be in the rendering process. Now I have to go into the RVB meeting but I can take you home later, maybe you can come to supper with us tonight?”_

_“Sure I guess. I got nothing huge planned.” I says as Geoff leaves the room._

_I close the door and I see a notification for me in my inbox. It’s from Gavinofree._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted to celebrate Canada Day! Side note: Yes a chapter will also be uploaded tomorrow since it is Wednesday. 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
>  
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years before the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264

_Michael’s POV_

_I open it quickly._

_From Gavinofree_

_Hey Michael, I know you probably still pissed at me. I know I lied, and I feel terrible about it. I should have just told you the truth but the truth is hard to tell anyone. I have never told anyone about it. I will understand if you never want to hear from me ever again. I am here for a bit but I have to go in a couple hours. If you wanna play with me, I will, if you don’t, I understand. Hope we can move past this and still be friends. :)_

_I quickly accept his invite and I can feel his happiness._

 

**David’s POV**

**I can’t believe he accepted it! He isn’t pissed at me! Well maybe he is coming on to tell me he is pissed and then he will leave me.**

**“David, I wasn’t pissed at you. I was kinda angry that you lied. See I am not the best at keeping my anger in check.” he explains.**

**“How about we both apologize to each other and call it even?” I suggest.**

**“Alright, I can agree with that.” he says.**

**“Michael can I ask you a question, I know it might make you mad and stuff so if it does, you don’t have to answer it. How did you know?”**

**“How did I know what?” he asks.**

**“How did you know about my mom and her boyfriend and how they treat me.” I ask him.**

 

_Michael’s POV_

_I let out a deep breath. “David, I heard everything because your mic is super sensitive and it picks up everything. There is another reason I knew. David I am never this open with anyone except my closest friend Geoff. I know you feel trapped, alone and depressed, thinking that you are worthless. I have been in your shoes David. It is something I try to keep hidden and I am successful for the most part.”_

_“I don’t get it.” David says sounding confused._

_I pause the game to show David that it is something really serious. “David, I have been in your shoes completely. I have felt that pain and I have felt the fear of how to cover up my body to hide it from people. Basically what I am saying is that I was abused by my parents. It was about two and a half ago, but I found Geoff, who helped me get out. He is my best friend now and he just offered me a job. David, you will get through this. I will be here for you completely ok. Never be scared to talk to me about it. I want to help you as much as I can. I want to be your Geoff.” I explain as a fresh set of tears fall from my face. I hear David sniffling on the other end._

_“Michael, You will really do that for me?” he asks._

_“Of course you bimbo.” I tell him laughing afterwards to make sure he knows I am not insulting him._

_“How about we actually get to know more about each other. What is this new job you got offered?” David asks sounding much more relaxed._

_“It is a job at my friend’s company called Roosterteeth. I am going to be paid to rage and get frustrated at video games.”_

_“Wait, As in Red Vs Blue RoosterTeeth?”  David asks._

_“Wait, you know about RVB?” I ask_

_“Well yeah. I watch it all the time at work.” he says._

_“Wow, well the voice of Grif is done by Geoff.” I explain._

_“Woah that is CRAZY!  I love that webseries.” I hear a door slam in the background. I hear David go softer and softer. “Michael, how about I talk to you more tomorrow? I promise I will tell you all about me and my internship, no matter how boring it is.” David says._

_“Alright, tomorrow at 2pm here?”_

_“Yup at 8pm my time.” he says proudly as he logs off of Xbox live._

_I hear Geoff knock on the door.  “Come in!” I yell._

_“You done here? We are heading out for dinner to celebrate the end of shooting RVB and to get to know the two new guys. I really want you to meet them.” Geoff says with a little twinkle in his eyes._

_“Geoff, I am not into them, so get that twinkle out of your eye.”_

_“Woah! Michael that is not it. I just want you to get to know them! Geez! Anyway come on we are all going. It’s going to be you, me, Gus, Burnie, Joel, Jack and Ryan.  Come on, if you are lucky we might be able to get you a little drink, but you are going to be DD got it. I’ll pay for you even.”_

_“I guess I can’t say no to that.” I say as we head to his car to the little diner and bar._

_We get to the restaurant where we all get seated in this little room in the back made for the VIP. Roosterteeth has had so many informal staff meeting in there, it’s basically reserved for us._

_“Gus insists we have a little staff thing first to get everyone on the same page about the newest season of RVB. So kinda just let him go, he will be drunk soon enough.”_

_We both walk in and everyone is already at the table._

_“Great, everyone is here and we got Burnie equipped with the notepad. This is the room where RVB was born so I deem it fitting that we have a meeting about the new season in the place where RVB was created so we never forget the very first concept of it and stuff.” Gus explains._

_“Gus, please go a little slower. We got noobs here. Geoff, Joel and I and maybe Michael can understand you when talk that fucking fast, but you need to chill.” Burnie says._

_“Ok so everyone meet the two almost three new people in the company. This is Ryan Haywood and Jack Pattillo. They are guys we can kinda get to help with behind the scenes stuff , minor characters and stuff. We hope that you guys can become part of the Roosterteeth family.” Gus says._

_“I guess I can write that shit in the daily minutes, even if it is a no brainer.”_

_“Alright, so as you all know or are going to learn, we have gotten a fair bit more revenue than expected from this years RVB content. So we have been looking into stepping up its production value and working on the new Roosterteeth office building which will allow us to make new project such that are being pitched currently. So I am in need to find a few interns that can help boost up the quality and maybe even the quantity of RVB. I know this has come up at a fair few of our meetings that we are in desperate need of someone who can actually help with editing a_ nd can help direct the mini-series Red Vs Blue Recreation. I am looking for someone who can help us with some work that includes slow motion. We haven’t found anyone who can work with it.

_I start thinking about slow motion cameras. I give Geoff a look that Geoff cleverly titled the Oh shit Michael is up to something looks._

_“Gus, I think I know someone who does slowmo.” I tell him._

_“Well Michael we are clearly all ears.” Burnie says as Joel fetches some drinks._

_“It’s a long story but his name is David and he works in the UK doing slow Mo for some company over there.” I explain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years before the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264

Michael’s POV

I immediately regret telling them about David, they probably think I am crazy for suggesting that a guy halfway across the world come here to Texas and work for Rooster teeth. I see Geoff give me a comforting smile.

“Well I’m open to it as long as I can see some of his work. Maybe then we can start a process to see if he can actually come to America and stuff. Then we have to work out a bunch more logistics and stuff but I am totally open to it.” Burnie states. 

I stop for a moment and let myself think. Wait a minute, if I can get David this job in America that solves all his problems. I give Geoff a smile, a smile that means the world to him. The meeting part ends and the drinks and food start coming.

“Geoff, do you think this could be what I am looking for?”

“Michael, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Do you think that David can get a job here in America?”

“It is worth a try Michael. You can’t get punished for trying. Mind you it won’t be instant by any means and there is going to be a fair bit of paperwork. Gus is working on getting this girl from Australia and it has been about 3 months already and they are just about ready to let her come here.”

“Geoff, this is the chance he needs. He can start fresh here. He can get away from his mom and he can really grow here, not to mention I can actually see him in person.”

“Michael, don’t think that far ahead ok. We are going to do all we can for him, even if I have to keep him under my own roof.”

“Thanks Geoff.” I tell him as he starts drinking his next beer.

I can feel my heart exploding with excitement. I can wait to talk to David, but then my brain starts to take over. Maybe he doesn’t want to come to America. Maybe he wants to stay in England? Maybe the guys at Rooster teeth will hate the thing he sends in.

“Michael, just relax.” the ginger bearded man says.

Hours of drinking and partying later.

I see Geoff staggering towards the door with his keys ready to be handed to me. I grab them from his hand and I see the only other sober, Ryan, is the one who is going to drive everyone else home. I get behind the wheel of Geoff’s truck and I start to drive him home. Well I guess I have to stay at Geoff’s since I have no way to get home.

“Michael, Geoff. You boys have fun?” Griffin asks.

She gets some sort of slurred response from her husband.

“I’ll just take that as some form of yes. Come on honey, just get to bed.” Griffin says as we get Geoff to bed.

“Thanks for bringing him home Michael.” Griffin says.

“He has done so much for me, it is the least I can do.”

She smiles at me and shows me into the guestroom.

“You are going to be staying here I assume?” she says.

“If you don’t mind. I can’t really get home.” I tell her.

“Good night Michael.” She smiles again and closes the door on her way out.

I wake up to the sound of little Millie crying. I go into her room and pick her up.

“It’s ok Millie. There is no need to cry. Mommy and Daddy are asleep. How about I get you some nice food from the kitchen.” I tell her as I walk into the kitchen. I don’t know why but looking at Millie changes me into this person that can’t get angry or upset.

I grab some bananas and I chop it into little pieces. I look around from some baby food for her when I see Griffin come out of her bedroom.

“Morning Michael, Oh you got her up? Thanks.” Griffin says as she turns on the coffee machine. “I have to have this on for Geoff when he gets up.”

I have another unplanned breakfast with the Ramsey’s and the tired Geoff drives me back to my house on his way to the office where everyone is probably hung over. I doubt anything is getting shot today.

I get home around 1pm and I sit at my xbox waiting for Gavinofree to pop up on my screen. I hear my computer dinging, I guess he is calling me on skype this time.

“Hey David.” I say.

 

David’s POV

I call up Michael just to have some fun time with him. I just need to escape for a while.

“Hey Michael.” I reply. Something seems weird about Michael today. He seems extremely excited and he can barely contain it.

“What has gotten your frown turned upside down.”

“I got to tell you something. It is so exciting! But you have to be quiet about it right now. Do you have any good slowmo footage?”

“What the hell does slow mo footage have to do with it? You are one confusing little knob.” I tell him.

“I have no idea what you mean by knob….wait a minute, did you just call me a dick?” he asks.

I let a little chuckle come out of me.

“Maybe.”

“Well all Dick jokes a side, I have amazing news for you. I know that it might sound crazy and a stretch and it might be unbelievable and shit but i was talking with the heads of Roosterteeth last night and they were talking about new things for the company and they started talking about needing a director for a new mini-series of Red Vs Blue and they also started talking about how they wanted to start doing some new potential projects with slow motion cameras. I told them that I know a guy that might be interested, I told them about you. You have the possibility of getting an internship here in America!” Michael rambles off as the smile on his face grows bigger and bigger. 

I just try to absorb everything letting my mind think. America, what the bloody hell would that be like? Could I actually go there? What if all my stuff is crap to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years before the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

David’s POV

I can see Michael’s expression starting to change into a look of worry.

“Michael are you serious or are you joking around with me, cause if you are joking around with me, I will get the next plane ticket to America to kill you.” I tell him.

“So you are willing to submit some footage for them to look at?” Michael says, happiness being restored to his face.

“Yes Michael, I am. I am willing to try and get accepted by the company.” I tell him not realizing all the work it is going to take to get a visa to work in America.

“You can send me something and I will get Geoff and them to look at it tomorrow.” he says.

“Ok. I will work on it tonight as much as I can.” I tell him as I try to figure out what I will send them.

Is it stupid for me to say that I am falling head over heels for the amazing smile of Michael insert last name here.  He makes me become a laughing smiling mess no matter what is going on with my real life. Having Michael in my life is a blessing. He makes me forget most of the bullshit my mum causes. I could never tell my mum that I am even thinking about going to America. She will do anything and everything to get me to stay.

“you can’t tell my mum. “ I tell him looking at him straight in the eyes.

“Of course not David, Maybe we can give you a code name or something.”

“Michael, can you get everyone over there to call me by my first name? I am done with my life as David Free, cause David is not fucking Free. How about whenever you are talking about me, you call me by my first name. I want to forget anything and everything about my life as David Free. I want to be Gavin Free, the guy who is going to America where a new life awaits him.”

I hear the door slam and I feel tense.

“Michael I….”

“I know you have to go. If you have free time later, I will be here.” He says as he gives me the most comforting smile.

I close the Skype call and I start editing my Slow Mo video. I think about the video that Dan and I made a while ago. We put Mentos and coke together and filmed it in slow mo. Seems simple enough and I put the video together with the best effort I can with the shitty editing software.

I send the video to Michael just in time as my mum enters the room.

“Are you fucking deaf! I have been calling your name for the past five minutes! I need you to cook the fucking pizza! I will be back with James in about 20 minutes and it better be ready when I get back!” she yells.

I breath in and out. I quickly start making the pizza as I wait for it to not be at James’ standard and I will be hit for it. The vicious cycle continues, but with a hope of breaking the cycle, all thanks to the amazing Michael, the guy I met on Xbox. I don’t know why but Michael has given me hope. He was just like me at one point and I see him now with a huge smile and a successful job in line, friends who care about him, and a future. A week ago, I thought I would be here forever, but now I have a fucking chance, no matter how slim it is to get the fuck out of this dump and find a new life in the land of the Free. I giggle to myself, Gavin Free living in the land of the Free. I keep my eye on the pizza, ensuring that the crust was not too crunchy. I hear the door open and I see Mum and James enter the house pissed drunk.

“SCUM! Get my fucking Pizza NOW!” I hear James slur out.

I grab the pizza out of the oven and cut him a piece.

“You forgot one for you god damn mother!” he says as I feel a sting across the face.

I quickly grab one for my mother and she just looks at me with a dirty look.

I take a couple pieces and I head to my room. I see there is a message waiting for me.

Michael: It looks really good Gavin.  : ) <3

He called me Gavin! I could really get use to that name.

 

Micheal’s POV

 

I look at David,wait Gavin’s video. It is cut pretty well considering he was using a really shitty editing software, but who is the other boy in the video with him? Am I falling for a guy with a boyfriend already? Am I that much of an idiot? I grab my phone and I dial Geoff’s number.

 

“Hey Geoff, can you come here? Or is now a bad time?”

“I can be over soon. Griffin is putting Millie down, so she wants me out of the house anyway.” Geoff says as he hangs up.

Under 10 minutes later, I hear the familiar footsteps come up the stairs of my apartment building.

“Geoff, I have to show you this. This is the footage Gavin, sorry, David sent me.” I tell him.

“Wait, who the fuck is Gavin, Michael don’t confuse me.”

“Ok David and I were talking and he told me that he doesn’t want to be called David if and when he gets to America. he wants to be called Gavin.” I explain.

“Alright, doable. Now let me see the video.” Geoff says.

I open the video and I see Geoff getting his critical eyes out. He watches it at least 10 times over and over. I can only imagine he is getting sick of it. I know that it has to pass the test for the other supreme members, but I am hopeful that it passes at least Geoff’s stress test. I can’t read his face. Damn him and his military skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years before the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264

Michael’s POV

I see Geoff get up from my computer chair.

“You know what, let’s go to the office right now and see how well this goes over. I think the guys are at the office right now playing halo or some other game.” Geoff says casually.

“Are you serious, right now?” I ask.

“Well yeah, they will have to see it sooner or later.” Geoff says as we drive to the Rooster teeth apartment office.

I see a bunch of stuff in boxes, I am assuming they are getting ready to move.

“Guys, can we all huddle in the conference room for a bit. Michael has the video submission for David, the guy who does slow mo.” Geoff yells, and with that I see the supreme crew enter the conference room like a herd of cows with mad cow disease.  I sign in to my account and get the video loaded up.  I can see everyone huddled around the screen, watching it over and over about 10 different times. I can feel my body shaking with nerves. I get kicked out of the conference room and I see Geoff and everyone else discussing stuff. I am dying to know what they could be saying.  I see Geoff come to the door 10 minutes later, it seemed like they were in there for hours.

“Well Michael..” Gus starts but Burnie cuts him off.

“Where in the hell did you just magically find a guy who can do such an accurate slow motion recording?”

“Well I found him on GTA to be honest.”

“AND HE IS A GAMER! MY GOD! WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU MENTION THIS DAVID CHARACTER BEFORE!” Gus yells.

“Umm I thought nothing of it to be honest. I didn’t even know you were looking for a slow Mo guy.”

“So now comes the fun part, the part where we get on conference call with this David character and we talk logistics. Can you get a hold of him? We want to start nailing out details as soon as possible.”

“I can message him now but he won’t be able to do anything until tomorrow morning.” I tell them.

“Guys, we are booking the morning off. Michael, I am forbidding you from going to class tomorrow.” Burnie says.

“You don’t have to tell me twice. Did I also tell you he watches Red vs Blue?”

“Well that is good. He can be helpful in the directing process.” Gus states.

I can see Geoff smiling at me. He walks over to me and whispers “I told you we would try all we can to get him out of there.”

I look at Geoff and I whisper back “Geoff, thank you. I don’t know what else I can say but that.”

The boys go back to playing Xbox and I sit in the other office with Geoff.

I see David pop up on my screen. Oh wow. I see Geoff sit next to me. “I told you I would meet this guy, and I want to meet him before we meet him as a potential employee.” Geoff says.

“Geoff, stop being such a Dad.” I tell him with a hint of sarcasm as I click answer.

“Woah Michael, where are you?” he asks.

“I am in the Rooster teeth office with Geoff.” I say calmly.

“Hello, so you want to be called Gavin or David?”

“David is ok for now, It is nice to meet you Geoff.” He says.

We all start chatting about useless stuff and video game crap until David start to get tired. “I should probably get some sleep.”

“Oh David, wait. We need you to be on tomorrow morning here but probably late morning/afternoon there. The bosses at Rooster teeth want to do a formal interview and want to talk to you about your video.” Geoff says.

“Sure. I’ll be there, it will be top. Goodnight Michael and Geoff” he says.

“Did you understand what he said Michael?”

“Nope. I let David go British on me, one day I am sure he will explain all those phrases to me. Goodnight David.” I tell him as he lets the skype line go dead.

The next morning I wake up on the couch in the office, Crap! I fell asleep here? I see Geoff on one of the other couches and the others are here in the clothes they wore yesterday. We all must have passed out in the office.

“Whoops, looks like we had a company sleepover. Ok now everyone get in the conference room please. Michael, will you do the honor of logging in for us?” Burnie says.

I log into my skype and I see David is online and waiting. I open the call and I walk out of the conference room.

* * *

David’s POV

I see a group of about 4 guys crowded around a computer.

“Hello, I’m Burnie Burns, this is Gus Sorola, Geoff Ramsey and Joel Heyman. We are from the company Rooster Teeth and we saw your audition video…”

They start asking me questions about the camera and the video editing software I used.

“So you are born and raised in England correct?” one of them asks.

“Um yeah, all 19, almost 20 years.”

“Ok so you understand that if we hire you that you will need to apply for a working visa with the government of England and you will need to apply for that immediately since it does take a few months to get approved and all. Also if you have another internship, you have to give them your notice and whatever. We here at Rooster Teeth will help you find housing and transportation. Is there any special requests that you would like to make to this contract?”

“Um yeah actually I would. I want to be called Gavin once I land in America. Other than that, I don’t really have anything too special, I’m not a bloody diva.”

Everyone laughs. “You are certainly someone who fits in with the misfits’ vibe we have at this office. So can you start on the visa permits like now. Once you get that done, We will work on flights and housing and stuff.” Geoff says.

They wave goodbye and I hang up. I can’t believe it! I will be heading to America. I can actually go to America and do film! I rush out of the house towards the tube racing towards the government buildings to the visa office.

“Name!”  the cranky secretary states.

“Gavin David Free.”

“Reason for visa”

“I received a job in America doing slow motion video for a company named RoosterTeeth.”

“Ok, Fill out this paperwork.” the cranky secretary says as she studies my face.

I start to read it over and realize I don’t know the answers to a lot of these questions. I take the papers and I hide them in my coat.

I get home and I see my mother waiting for me.

“I just got a call from that intern you work for, he says you haven’t been to work in the past couple days. Now I suggest you start going to work so you can get some money.” Mom says.

I just ignore her knowing whatever I say is not going to help me.

I get to my room and I start filling out the visa papers. Suddenly I hear my Mom barge into my room.

“David, what the hell are you doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years before the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264
> 
> Also I am working on a new story that will be posted on Wednesdays when this story ends, which I believe will be soon.

David’s POV

I take a deep breath.

“Mum, I am just doing some paperwork for work. Can you just leave me to it?” I ask.

“Don’t you get fucking snappy with me! You should be grateful I don’t give yah a slap for that.” Mum says as she leaves my room. Finally! I never thought she would leave me alone. I keep filing out all the blanks I possibly can until I reach the boxes with recommendation from sources. I probably could ask my school maybe.

* * *

Michael’s POV

“Hey Michael, do you mind doing an audition for us? We might as well do it now since you know we have everyone all gathered in here.” Geoff asks.

I enter the office and I suddenly start feeling nervous and scared. I know these guys are my friends and stuff but I am nervous. I am also curious to know if they accepted David or not. I start loading up some stupid flash game that immediately starts to get me mad.

“GODDAMN SQUARES! I FUCKING JUMPED OVER YOU!” I yell.

After about 5 minute I see Burnie and Gus stop me.

“Well I think you are a clear decision for us. I know that Geoff wants to take you on as a new employee. Honestly I think you are the magic spark we are looking for right now. You might not be doing Rage Quit right away or all the time for that matter. You will be helping with the production of Red vs. Blue and helping us to move into the new office. I hope you don’t mind that too much. If you want, you can start now by helping us move a few boxes into Geoff’s truck.” Gus says.

I start walking down the halls and I can feel nothing but excitement. I am going to be here at Rooster Teeth doing jobs and stuff that I actually enjoy. I don’t care if I have to do bad jobs here before or anything. I just want to be able to have a job I can get used to doing something I love, the only thing I need is a really loud but charming voice of my British boy to fill the hall. I have no idea if he would even think about being more than friend, but I shouldn’t get ahead of myself. I just want to be friends at this point. would I like to be more than friends? Yes but I know that I have to take things at his pace. He may not even like me the second he sees my face in person.

“Michael, congrats buddy,’ Geoff says.

“So I got the job officially?”

“Well yeah unless you don’t want to take the job.”

I just nod and I can feel a huge smile appearing across my face. I am going to have a job where I basically just rage and get mad at video games.

“Michael, can you help us pack and move some boxes?” Burnie asks as I see everyone going down the stairs with boxes. I start bringing down equipment and boxes full of expensive camera stuff.

“So you guys are moving into the new office?”

“Yeah we have to so we can fit in some of the new ideas that are being proposed. We are also going to be looking for some new interns and animators working on some new stuff. Once we get to the new office, everything is going to be less crowded and more people can record at once without any background.”

* * *

A month Later

David’s POV

A month has gone by and not too much has changed. I have an official internship at my work for a couple months. I can’t quit it since I need the letter recommendation and I can’t get it until I finish it. I got most of the paperwork done for my visa. My friendship with Michael has grown and we have been playing and talking more. It has been kinda nice talking to someone who kinda gets it and has been through it before. He is someone who never fails to make me smile, no matter how mad he seems on the two Rage Quit videos he sent me before they were even edited. I can see how the job at Rooster Teeth has made him so much happier and less emotional. At home everything has been the same for the most part and I thought it was going to stay the same, until tonight, when I was home late from my internship. I was shooting the final scene of the day and I was running a tad bit late.

“DAVID FREE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING GETTING IN JUST AT SUPPER TIME!”

“Mum, I was a little slammed with a shoot today and I had to stay late to finish it.”

“Blah blah blah excuses! You should be better managing your fucking time at work!”

“Says the prostitute.” I say quietly under my breath.

“Now you need to fucking apologize to me and James for the inconvenience you have caused. Because of you James and I are going to be late going out to the club tonight, so late that it won’t even be worth going out. SO we are going to just stay in for the night.” Mum says as I feel more nervous than normal.

I start cooking some pasta and I can see James giving me a look. He takes the belt from his pants and threatens to hit me with it. What I thought was just a threat soon became a painful reality. I can feel the sting and just clench and close my eyes, trying to avoid overcooking the pasta. I feel a little more at ease once I see James leave the kitchen and I start serving food.

“Don’t you even dare think about going into your room! You must sit at the table!” Mum says as she start slurring her words. No surprise there when her breath reeks of vodka.

After sitting through the supper full of curses and the drunkards complaining about the food and throwing their silverware at me. I start cleaning the dishes and I start to get nervous. I see James come up behind me and hit my back with a plate causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

“Opps. I guess little Davey has to clean it up..” He says clearly telling me it was no accident. I rush into the closet and I clean it up with the broom. I can tell this is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264
> 
> Also I am working on a new story that will be posted on Wednesdays when this story ends, which I believe will be soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years before the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264
> 
> Also I am working on a new story that will be posted on Wednesdays when this story ends, which I believe will be soon.

Michael’s POV

He didn’t come back on that night and I knew something was up with David when he wasn’t online at 2 pm my time. He always without fail has his Xbox turned on by now. I can’t help but feel a little sad, knowing what David not being on means. I see Geoff come in the room.

“Hey, where is you buddy this afternoon?” Geoff asks.

“I don’t really know if I want to know.” I admit.

“I know Michael, he will be here soon enough. Mind you we still have a lot of work to do in order to get him here. We still have to work out a situation for housing and his visa still hasn’t been sent through but I know its cause he is waiting for that letter of recommendation. Don’t expect anything for another few months I guess. Michael, you are being an amazing person right now, you realize that? You could have given up on David, but you are fighting as hard as you can to get him here. You should be proud of yourself.” Geoff says.

“But Geoff he is still there and he is still dealing with his Mom and her boyfriend thing. He is still hurting and I can do nothing about it!”

“Listen, nothing comes instantly. You remember how long it took for me to get you out of there. You just have to be patient, no matter how much it hurts you to wait. How about we play a couple games together? ” Geoff asks.

“I guess.”

Geoff and I start playing a few games on Xbox as I wait for a game invite from David. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door.

“Hey Geoff, Can you…oh hey, what game are you guys playing?” Jack asks.

“Halo.” I reply.

“Mind if I join in for a bit?”

“Sure dude. We could use another hand while trying to get through these kill missions.” Geoff says as he hands Jack a controller for the third Xbox in the room. I start to enjoy myself a bit more as Jack start playing with us. I don’t know why but it seemed a little more fun. The three of us make a pretty decent team when it comes to Halo.

I see Gus and Bernie pass by and they have big smiles on their faces. I see Geoff smile back and I finally start to realize something I should have figured out a long time ago. I am never alone and without a family, I just have a family that is different from most. I have been getting to know the bearded man known as Jack. He seems to be pretty nice and he really loves playing video games with us. I can see Geoff has been working really hard with Jack to get some pilot project off the ground but I have no idea what it is, Geoff is not sharing it with me, he told me it’s a huge secret and stuff. Jack and Geoff start talking about the possible achievements in the game and stuff about capture and multiple video edits.

“Well Halo has a bunch of achievements.” I tell them.

“Hmm we will have to put that on the list then Jack.” Geoff says.

I just smile and let the guys keep talking until Gus and Bernie come in the room.

“Guys, you realize you have been playing for over three hours right?”

“Oh shit, sorry…” I say.

“Oh it 100% fine. We were just wondering if you guys were planning on staying here all night or going home any time soon.” Bernie says.

“I guess we should get home soon. Michael, are you coming home with me?”

I log off my Xbox and I get in Geoff’s truck heading to his house.

“Michael, you seem to be a frequent visitor at the Ramsey Household. Come on, you sit. Supper is nearly ready. Geoff, can you move the dresser in the guest room later so I can clean behind it and so that the painters can paint in there! Also can you wash any clothes that you might have in there please?” Griffin asks.

“I will get on that after supper, I am sure Michael wouldn’t mind helping me move some stuff into the middle of the room. We are redoing the other room because apparently Griff thinks it would be better to paint it blue.”

I sit at the table eating and I realize just how much of a father Geoff has been to me. He helped me get through high school and into college, which I am dropping out of.., he bought me my first drink and he has been the one person I can talk to about everything.  We finish eating and Griffin heads out to the store to get some new stuff for the bed that apparently “Isn’t as old looking”. I help Geoff move the furniture.

“Geoff why does Griffin want to redo this room so much?”

“She is a girl. I don’t even question it anymore. It is something you learn when you get married..”

I see Griffin come back as we finish moving all the furniture in the middle of the room.

“Geoff, are you driving Michael home or he staying here? I don’t care either way.”

“Michael, it’s up to you.”

I just shrug, I guess I can stay here again. We move the bed in the guest room alightly so that I wouldn’t bump into anything getting in or out of it. I see Geoff emptying out the dresser drawers and putting them in the laundry.

“Why are you washing clothes you don’t use anymore?” I ask.

“Griff gets into these cleaning sprees. You will learn soon that when the person you are married to asks for something, you do it. Second I have to go through these and find out if there is any shirts I would like to start wearing again. These few are your extra clothes from when you were here for a week.” Geoff explains as he hands me a couple outfits.

“Nice, I didn’t know I had clothes here. Thanks.” I smile as Geoff adds them to the load of laundry going in the washer.

“They will be dry in the morning so you can wear them to work.” Geoff explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264
> 
> Also I am working on a new story that will be posted on Wednesdays when this story ends, which I believe will be soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years before the present.
> 
> FINALE IS NEXT WEDNESDAY!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264
> 
> Also I am working on a new story that will be posted on Wednesdays when this story ends, which is next wednesday.
> 
> FINALE IS NEXT WEDNESDAY!!!!!!!!!

A couple months later

Michael's POV

I have seen some small in changes in David lately. He has been on a bit less and he has been pretty tired and distracted. I can see a lot more pain in his eyes and it makes me feel horrible. I also see Geoff is getting more stressed lately too. Is he hiding something from me? I get to work with Geoff and he goes down the hall and rushes to Burnie’s office but today is different. I see that Burnie has a nice colourful sign on his door that say

“I’m on vacation right now, text me if something urgent comes up.”

Why the hell is Burnie taking a vacation in like March? I see Geoff go into the office and lock the door. I walk down to the little room where I record Rage Quit. I start to load up a new game and I can’t help but lose my mind in anger. I think it is all the stupid anger and stress I have been keeping bottled up inside me. I sit back with my headphones on trying to edit the episode of Rage Quit I just flimed and I begin to realize that I can’t even post it. There is too much cursing and swearing and lots of vulgar terms that normally I wouldn’t even say. I sigh as I move it to the Unpostable file on the computer.

I start up the game again after having a few minutes to chill when I see Ryan and Jack come in the room with some Xboxs.

“Oh, sorry. We can come back in later if you are recording.” Jack says.

“No, it’s fine. Let me at least help you guys lift some stuff in here.” I tell them.

“..Thanks it would be good to have a few extra hands lifting all the cords and wires we…well I have to hook up.” Ryan says.

“Hey I told you I would help as much as I can. You are the resident tech guy around here.” Jack retorts.

I start helping them move some boxes of stuff into the room. I start opening one of the boxes and see it’s a desk.

“I can start trying to put this desk together.” I tell them as I sit in a corner with all the pieces.

“Sure. The white desks are on this side and the black desks are on that side. Geoff told us to have it that way.” Ryan says.

I keep looking at all the pieces and I start to assemble this desk. Jesus! They got a fuck ton of desks for this office. I get the desk done and put it on the proper side of the room. I finish the other 3 desks putting my old table that I used as a desk next to this new couch Jack put together.

“So….why the hell did Burnie order all these desks for this office?” I ask.

“Oh! You don’t know….oh boy…..well Michael, welcome to the Achievement Hunter office, home of the Achievement Hunters. Mind you it is only you, Geoff and I but still we got an extra desk so there is an excuse for Geoff to hire more people, he claims it’s a motivational tool. I don’t know if he thought that through or not.”

“Well what is an ‘Achievement Hunter’?” I ask.

“He clearly told you nothing about it even if you are going to be one. Well it is a part of Rooster Teeth that does guides and tutorials on how to unlock certain achievements as of right now, but we are looking to expand a bit and see if we can get people who would play games with us and such.” Jack explains.

I look at him and I am very excited for this new branch of Rooster Teeth. I continue to help the guys set up and then Ryan gets sent to the animator part of the office, leaving me in the room with Jack.

“You can take whatever desk you want out of the black desks.” Jack says.

“Well I guess I can take the middle one.” I tell Jack as I start to connect my Xbox and computer to my new desk. I pop in the disk for Banjo-Kazooie to take a break for a while.

I see Geoff come into the office.

“So you got the office all set up for the premiere of the Hunters. Excellent. Oh hey Michael, it is a nice surprise isn’t it?” Geoff asks.

“Well yeah it is nice to know that I will have a bunch more people in the office who get to hear me rage once a week.”

“Well I guess that is something employees are going to have to get used to. If anyone thinks they are going to get peace and quiet in this office, they are very much mistaken. The only kinda quiet place in this office is the sound booth.” Geoff says.

“Fair enough.” I state.

“Come on. You are staying at my house tonight. We are having an early staff meeting tomorrow at like 5am or something. Burnie is coming back. He was talking with a bunch of sponsors and shit.”

* * *

David’s POV

I feel terrible that I haven’t had a lot of time to talk to Michael, but I have been packing and hiding from my mum. I hear the doorbell ring and I bolt for the door. I see a strange man come to the door. I open it slowly.

“Hi Gavin, I am Burnie Burns, owner and creator of Rooster Teeth.” he says in his Americain accent.

I can feel myself tense up. It feels weird still to be called Gavin but I will have to get used to it. “Umm come in I guess. It isn’t much, but it is my ‘home’.” I air quote.

“I have seen worse than this trust me. Now let’s get your things into the cab.” he says as I lead him into my room.

Burnie grabs one of my 3 suitcases. He told me that I can take whatever I desired since I am fully moving to America. I grab the second one and Burnie grabs the third just as a car pulls up into my driveway.

“Burnie, you have to go.” I tell him tensing up.

“You don’t get it yet, but we are here to help you and I will make sure you get out of this house right now. Is there anything else you need?” Burnie asks.

I shake my head wanting nothing else from my room. I see my mom and her boyfriend get out of their car.

“BURNIE! JUST LEAVE ME!” I yell with tears falling from my eyes.

“DAVID GAVIN FREE! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THAT HOUSE AND I WILL GET THIS FUCKING ABDUCTOR TO LEAVE!” Her boyfriend yells as he pulls me towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264
> 
> Also I am working on a new story that will be posted on Wednesdays when this story ends, which I believe will be soon.
> 
> FINALE NEXT WEDNESDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story of Gavin and Michael explaining how Gavin got to America.
> 
> All of the chapters ,unless otherwise stated, are 7 years before the present.
> 
> FINALE IS THIS CHAPTER!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264
> 
> Also I am working on a new story that will be posted on Wednesdays when this story ends, it is not ready enough to be posted so i will be posting 2 chapters a week of my other story until I get it ready enough.

David’s POV

“Sir, you remove your hands from him right now! I will call 911! I am not scared”

“Go right ahead you bloody American idiot! You realize 911 doesn’t even work in this country.”

“Yeah but 999 does asshole! Did you honestly think I didn’t research England before I actually came here. Now you are going to let him go or I might just leak a few of the things I heard while on phone call with David and honestly I don’t know about in England, but in America, A house full of weed and other hard drugs is not something you want the police to see so, I think you should let David choose if he wants to stay here or go to America. I am not saying he has to come with me, I am just wanting to give him the option.”

“Well you are not his mother are you?”

“You have me there. I am not his mother. He is a twenty year old adult who can decide what he wants for himself. Now get your hands off him and allow him to make whatever choice he wants.”

I feel a rock in my stomach. This is my chance, this is my time to get the fuck out of this town and see a new world. I feel James hand release me and I start walking towards Burnie.

“I can’t take being here anymore! I am done! I am moving to America!” I yell as I get into Burnie’s cab.

I sit next to Burnie in the cab and I see him giving me a comforting smile.

“Burnie, did I make the right decision?” I ask.

“Well that is not for me to decide Gavin. You will have to figure that out on your own. Is there anything you want to do while we are here?”

“Uh no. I kinda just want to get out of here. I am ready to leave right now.” I tell him.

“Alright, we have a flight soon so we can just head to the airport.” Burnie says as the cab driver drives to get us to the airport.

“Burnie, wait. Can I say goodbye to one person before we go?” I ask.

“Sure. We probably have enough time.”

“Can you drive to the flats on Westchester and Main please?” I tell the driver.

We get to the flats and I tell the taxi driver to stay and that we shouldn’t be too long. I rush up the stairs of the building that I went to once. I knock on the door.

“B, What the hell are you doing here? Who is this?” Dan asks.

“I got out B! I am going away from here. I don’t want to leave you here, but I have to go.”

“Dav, you do what you got to do. I am getting out too. I didn’t know how or when to tell you this but I guess this is the best time. I am going in the army. B, we might be in 2 different parts of the world but you know I still care about you and hope to see you again one day. The Double D’s will be together again, just you wait.”

“You will see me again. Maybe even on the internet. You know my emails and stuff to stay in contact. I will be changing my name to Gavin but you will still be able to recognize me. ” I tell him as I bring him into a huge hug.

We then head for the airport where Burnie hands me the piece of paper that is saving my life, my visa. We get though the security with the least amount of questions possible for an English man going to America with no flight booked to go home.

“What is Austin like?” I ask.

“Everything is big. You will have time to explore when we get there. We get in at around 4am so you will have to wait to explore. You will get used to it slowly. You will be meeting some of the staff when we get there.”

“Does Michael know?” I ask.

“No, he doesn’t. I wanted you to make the decision. You can call him right now or you can wait to meet him at the meeting?”

I just hand Burnie back his phone and I just wait for the plane to take off, thinking of all the wonders of America. We touch down and I can feel my heart racing as we head to the customs desk in this airport before we get a plane to Austin. I stand in line with a huge smile on my face. I see Burnie sigh in relief and give me the hugest smile. I get to the front of the desk.

“Name, country of origin.” The officer says blankly.

“Gavin David Free, England.” I tell him as he scribbles some stuff on a paper.

“Do you have your plane ticket for your flight back?” he asks.

“No, but I do have a visa to come work here.” I tell him nervously as I hand him the piece of paper and he scans it meticulously.

“Alright, you are free to go Mr.Free, enjoy America.” he smiles as I get to the other side where Burnie is waiting for me.

“So one more flight and you are going to be home. Are you excited?” he asks.

“You have no idea Burnie. I just want to see everyone and live my life here.” I smile.

We land in Austin airport and Burnie leads me to the street, calling for a taxi.

* * *

Michael’s POV

“Dude! Get dressed and ready for the meeting.” Geoff says.

“Why did Burnie call a meeting this early in the morning?”

“Don’t know but we are running late, come on!” Geoff yells pulling me out of bed.

I get changed quickly and into Geoff’s car which he speeds down the road. We get to the office and we all take a seat in the boardroom with pens and papers. What the hell could Burnie want at a meeting this early in the morning.

* * *

Gavin’s POV

I get into this little office building and Burnie leads me towards a room where I see him…the one man who saved my life, my Michael. I wait for Burnie to open the door.

“Burnie, whose idea was it to have a meeting this early..” Michael complains.

Burnie just laughs and I come in the room rushing over to Michael.

“Are you glad he called the meeting now?” I ask as I pull him into a hug.

“You have no idea how happy I am. Are you here for good?” Michael says with a huge grin on his face.

“I am here until Geoff kicks me out of his house or when Burnie fires me.” Gavin says giving me the hugest smile in the world.

* * *

 

** Present Day **

Gavin’s POV

“Wow, that is quite a story. So you guys say Gavin was being abused and then you did everything to bring him to America.” Ray says.

“Yeah. And I wouldn’t change it for the world. I have my new family and friends here who love me.”

“So has your family ever tried to talk to you.”

“A few times in the beginning but they were asking for money mostly. Now I have no idea where they are. I am just glad to be here with people that I care about and that care for me.” I say as I give Michael a kiss.

“With that Cheers to the British Idiot!” Geoff jokes as everyone clicks their glasses and starts laughing.

I am with my family, they are not my blood family, but they are the family who saved my life. I can never repay Geoff or Michael for all they have done for me. They say America, the land of the Free but sometimes I like to imagine the phrase just needs to be tweaked a little bit. America, the land of Gavin Free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic in many years...Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and i will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Wednesdays
> 
> My new story has been posted!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264
> 
> Also I am working on a new story that will be posted on Wednesdays when this story ends, it is not ready enough to be posted so i will be posting 2 chapters a week of my other story until I get it ready enough.


End file.
